Julia
Julia was a houseguest on Season 1 - Kanto and Season 5 - Redemption. Big Brother Kanto A complete newbie to the game, Julia entered the house as an obvious underdog. From the first few hours of the game rumors spread about Julia either being a catfish or being somehow related to Julio due to the close proximity of their names. Suspicions of Julia and Julio knowing one another only rose when Julia won the Week 1 Badge Battle and granted immunity to Julio for the week. While she was safe for the first week, she found herself nominated during Week 2 at the hands of Nicolas. Once she won the Veto and pulled herself off of the block, Julia made what was arguably her most wild move of the game. Without talking much to the majority of the house, Julia added them all one by one to the alliance chat called Operation Eject Nicolas and Nicole. Once the votes had flipped and Corey stayed in the house. This majority alliance went on call and planned out how to successfully work together to crown Corey as the Third Head of Household of the season. Ironically, they didn't even last one week with full loyalty. Nicole was the intended target and they had the votes they needed to send her home, but when Nicole played her Vote Nullifier and cancelled both Julia and Connor's votes at eviction, Renee flipped her vote against the majority, keeping Nicole and Jack was evicted in place of Nicole. From this moment on, there was a debate between whether it was Renee or Sydney who had flipped their vote. Julia took precautions by creating an alliance with everyone from the original alliance minus Sydney and another one with all of the members except for Renee. Moving forward, Julia was able to make it to Week 6 before making her next big game move. At this point, her and Connor had become close friends in the house and were seen as a villainous duo. When Sydney won HOH and decided to fully turn on the majority alliance, Corey and Julia jumped in and used a Diamond Power of Veto and a Flash Forward Badge respectively in order to ensure the eviction of long time rival Nicole. Once Julia's original targets, Nicole and Nicolas were out of the house, she set her sights on getting out Sydney. During the first Double Eviction, Julia was nominated by Sydney alongside Connor. When she won the OTEV POV competition, she was safe, but Connor was evicted from the house. Without her closest ally, she clung to Corey and Andie. An important aspect of Julia's game was that every time she was nominated before the Final 4, she won the Power of Veto. At the Final 3 Part 1 HOH physical endurance Competition, after two hours, she bribed Corey to drop out. When she lost the Part 3 Final 3 HOH Competition and was evicted by Corey, she was genuinely blindsided and shocked. Throughout the season, Julia was known for her controversial political opinions and one time use of a problematic slur. On a game related level, she was known for being fiercely loyal to a fault and also for her random spontaneous alliances. Competition History Voting History Big Brother Redemption Competition History Voting History Category:3rd Category:Returnee Category:20th